Birthday Mishaps
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: They just can't find anything for each other. MasakudoShipping (WillXKaren) oneshot. Rated T for, like, two swear words. Ties in with Electric Heights.


A Little Something

MasakudoShipping Oneshot

* * *

A/N: I am literally sitting here at 12 AM writing a oneshot. This is my life.

By the way, I am totally making up when they have their birthdays. They're _probably_ not right next to each other.

* * *

Will sighed.

It was Karen's birthday tomorrow, and he still hadn't gotten her anything.

He'd tried everything he could think of to find something for her, but he'd come up blank.

So now he was in his room, laying on his bed while trying to think of something.

He eventually drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Karen sat on her bed, looking out the window.

Tomorrow was her birthday, and the next day was Will's birthday.

She still hadn't found anything for him, and she was getting worried that she wouldn't.

 _I've still got all of tomorrow, at least,_ she thought, looking up at the moon. _There's the small matter that I probably won't have enough time, but I've always been a night owl._

She eventually drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Morning came all too fast. At least, that's what Will thought.

He was sure Karen didn't think so, seeing as it was her birthday, but for him it spelled doom.

He still had to get her a present. And he still hadn't found anything.

He wondered if he could just disappear.

As if in answer, a door creaked open, and Lance yelled down the hall, "WILL! GET UP!"

Will shook his head, clearing it. "Coming!"

* * *

Morning came all too fast. At least, that's what Karen thought.

She did like her birthday, but she wanted to find something for Will's birthday first.

 _Oh well,_ she thought, glancing out the window. _I can always find something tonight..._

She heard Lance yelling down the hall at Will. _Oh Arceus, that's loud. I wonder why Lance always yells so loud when he's yelling at Will..._

She got up, and opened her door.

* * *

Will walked down the hall.

 _Arceus, Lance is loud. He nearly deafened me..._

He got to the dining room, and walked inside.

* * *

After breakfast, Bruno passed Karen something before running off muttering something about "pesky challengers".

She looked at it, noticing the wrapping.

 _Must of taken a long time to wrap this..._

She went to her room to think about what to give Will and to open her present.

* * *

Will stared out the window of his room.

 _Damn it! I can't think of anything...why can't I think of anything?!_

He slammed his head on the bed.

"Gah."

* * *

Karen stared out her window.

Bruno had given her a Dusk Ball, and she'd thanked him when she'd found him.

Now that that was done, there was the matter of Will's present.

 _Can't think of anything...damn._

Oh well. She still had some time...

* * *

Night came all too soon. Will still didn't have anything. He was mentally berating himself for not getting her anything.

He eventually got up and went outside, like he always did when he needed some air.

* * *

Karen climbed out her window onto the tree.

 _I need some air...the house gets stuffy sometimes._

She noticed a figure by Will's window.

 _Either Will needed some air too, or an intruder's trying to get in. Either way I'll head over there._

* * *

Will sat on a tree branch, staring aimlessly at the sky.

He noticed a figure by Karen's window.

 _I don't know if it's an intruder or just Karen, but either way I should head over there._

* * *

They met in the middle.

Both of them stopped just before they slammed into the other.

They both started apologizing at the same time, and both stopped halfway through their apologies.

They just stared at each other for a while.

Then they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Around midnight, Will confessed that he hadn't gotten her anything for her birthday.

Karen just laughed. "To be honest, I haven't either. You're not the only one who has trouble with that."

Will looked very relieved. "Well, I'm still sorry."

Karen smiled at him. "Don't be."

They stayed out there until the sun rose.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

A/N: Arceus, that was awful. I was planning for something completely different. Oh well...

This is set around three months before Electric Heights. You can definitely tell that Lance doesn't like Will very much.

Also, he can't read Karen's mind. The reason for that is (sort of) explained in Electric Heights. It's because she's a dark type specialist, and she spends so much time with her pokemon (like Morty, but that's another story) that their typing kinda rubbed off on her.

I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
